memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Enterprise/archive
WooHOO!!!!! NOT A SPOILER, it's on enterprise's websitehttp://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/ENT/episode/9655.html: ENTERPRISE ISN'T REAL!IT'S JUST A HOLODECK PROGRAM ON THE ENTERPRISE-D! HOOOORAY! NON-CANON! just another screwy TNG holodeck program gone wrong!!!! Star Trek has been saved! -of course Jonathan Frakes gaining 100 lbs and playing a TNG era riker is a minor continuity problem, but WHO CARES! ENTERPRISE IS A HOLODECK PROGRAM! *On a side note, didn't they used to try and hide the fact that they've been owned by the Scifi Channel for the last two years, oh well, so their last episode looks a lot like babylon 5's last episode on scifi, and so what if they were dumb enough to reuse the headset thingie from farscape, at least they're ending it!--BringerOfDoom 01:59, 8 May 2005 (UTC) ::I'm not really interested in any bashing of the show because it was cancelled, it was actually a pretty enjoyable, if uneven, series -- and this page wasn't meant for criticism, just discussion of the quality of the article itself ("MA is not a forum" and all that). ::I know ENT's last episode was presented as a Star Trek:TNG holoprogram, what was said that would lead you to believe it wasn't a depiction of a real event? (I haven't seen the episode, just the last few minutes). Was it stated, or simply implied? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:45, 14 May 2005 (UTC) *Neither. Clearly aimed at being history. Tyrant 04:48, 14 May 2005 (UTC)Tyrant ::Ditto. I just watched the episode, and it was clearly a holo-recreation of a historical event. Randee15 05:05, 14 May 2005 (UTC) :::Good to know. Riker did look out of place. His weight wasn't as wierd as his gray beard -- they could have added some coloring or something. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 05:27, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Cancellation As of February 2, 2005-Enterprise has been cancelled I would say All Good Things.......... but I would be lying. <--- please add signatures whenever leaving witty commentaries. --BlueMars 11:14, Feb 3, 2005 (CET) Enterprise was just getting better. Those fools. They can't leave us like that... Perhaps they continue the story with a movie? Or the show restarts later on, dealing with the foundation of the Federation or the Romulan War? .... Why am I dreaming? --BlueMars 11:14, Feb 3, 2005 (CET) I would rather see Enterprise continued on the big screen, instead of assembling a new cast.-Rebelstrike2005 16:26, 3 Feb 2005 (CET) I would like to remind every one that talk pages are not discussion forums. If you want to talk about the cancellation of Enterprise, please visit the SCN or TrekBBS, et al. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:55, Feb 3, 2005 (CET) "Closing the franchise for good"? What's the source for this quote? It seems odd to me: I can understand a Paramount spokesperson saying that they were closing the Star Trek office that's been at Paramount/Viacom since 1987 or so, but what does it mean to close a franchise? It seems improbable to me that a Paramount spokesperson would close the door on all future Trek, instead of saying that it "needs a rest" or something like that. The current wording on the page indicates that Paramount plans never to make any more Star Trek ever again, which isn't the case AFAIK. What is the case is that they have no plans to make more Trek at this time, which is different from "closing the franchise for good". -- Josiah Rowe 03:56, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) I wonder if this means that the restrictions on publishing fan fiction Via Pocket Books will be lifted. I would love to see both professional writers and amature writers come up with various and different adventures for starships other than the USS Enterprise... I suppose I mean, where the writer will have no restrictions at all. Like what had been in place before the Next Generation. Time Travler 03:37am 15 Feb 2005 (USCST) I heard they were working on a Trek 11 movie, set sometimes after Enterprise. Perharps it would be time for something really different. Something not focused on a starfleet crew. Something with aliens, or federation civilians heroes, but with lots of connection with starfleet (so that it remains trek). A long-lasting proposal : a klingon ship. In TNG era, klingons and Fed ar more or less allies, this facilitates a klingon POV series : klingons are not so "bad guys" as they used to be, and we could easily have one or two starfleet "observers" on board (being there bcause of officier exchanges, like T'Pol and Phlox on the NX-01). Watchers would probably feel better if one of the main cast is human. The maquis could be a nice candate too. It would allow lots of connections wih existing DS9 plots. It would also give the writer the possibility to use characters from all usual species (including humans!). Also, a change would be the limited supplys : our heroes would struggle to get spare parts for their ships, weapons, antimatter fuel, torpedoes, and so on. No wealthy starfleet to give supply! Also, it would be an occasion to explore more of the "undergrounds" of trek Galaxy : arm dealers, terrorists, missionaries, an so on. Yet anoher proposal : The Dyson Sphere from Relics. It's a fascinating construction. Probably the largest object in the galaxy. It has the internal space of 250 000 000 planets. It must have extremely advanced technologies. The whole Quadrant could try to get an hand on it. It may also have served as a hiding place for defectors or refugees for millenias. It's a shame this Sphere ended up as an "object of the week" that was never mentionned again! There could be dozens of stories to write about it. It could be the frame for a short series. --Rami PNA What is this PNA thing that is posted at the top of the page(it's not a good thing, so don't ask about it)? -- Enzo Aquarius 16:08, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Enterprise and Star Trek timeline I had an unsettling thought as I was reading about the possibility that Daniels' death was reverted as the timeline reset itself. If Daniels and Jonathan Archer were kept out of normal space-time as it reset itself, the implication would be that the previous three years had not happened in the "real" timeline and noone but Archer and Daniels could know about events preceding the end of Storm Front, Part II. By that logic, all references to those events (such as in These Are the Voyages...) would render those episodes and references as existing in a parallel universe, not unlike the principle of the Krenim Timeship in (VOY: "Year of Hell and "Year of Hell, Part II"). Technically, events preceding the 4th Season could be apocryphal.--Mike Nobody 08:23, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) :That would mean the Temporal Cold War itself never happened, which clearly wasn't the case, since Daniels stated that the war would be coming to an end (not prevented) thanks to Archer. (Also, you can see an image of Archer running in "Zero Hour" when the timeline was resetting). Daniels was killed after the Cold War turned "hot", but Archer's actions prevented that from ever happening, so Daniels, in turn, never died. The Cold War was still fought, but Vosk was stopped before he initiated full-scale warfare. Knowhatimean? --From Andoria with Love 08:34, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) **I think whether fans like it or not, the powers-that-be are going to render a LOT of Star Trek as apocryphal (as alernate universe/timelines). Why? Maintaining the integrity of the franchise is too cumbersome and limiting for writers. Ronald D. Moore and Brannon Braga almost admitted as much in the commentary on Star Trek: First Contact. That, somehow, to make their jobs easier they need to clean the slate and start over. While I would personally abhor "cleaning the slate" in such a way, I understand what they mean. Designating chunks of 'Trek history to another universe would be a logical, pragmatic way to clean up the innumerable mistakes accumulated over the decades. It would also be the most merciful way to ignore abominations like "Threshold". I mean, c'mon, TNG's "Parallels" is a damn good episode. But, it takes place entirely in dimensions outside the canon 'Trek universe. Voyager is riddled with continuity screw-ups that cannot be explained any other way. I know fans are very protective of the original intent of the writers, producers, actors, etc. But, retcon is no stranger to Star Trek.--Mike Nobody 09:49, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC)